My Bloody Valentine
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "I was going off the deep end. I had to do it. I wasn't backing out this time." Puck/Kurt. Angst. Multiple character death. Rated T for a reason. Kind of dark and different for me. Reviews would be lovely.


**Author's Note: **Well, I was in a really angst-y mood and this is what happened. Hope y'all enjoy. Based on the song _Bloody Valentine_ by Good Charlotte. I recommend it to everyone before reading this. It kind of just sets the mood.

**Warnings: **Multiple character's death. Most are just implied since I'm no good at writing gore, but two are described.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Puck would be together, Rachel would have gotten killed in a drive by, and Finn would have committed suicide because of Rachel's death.

* * *

I don't know what is happening to me. I just kept having these dreadful thoughts. It's only when I'm around Kurt though. I just look at him and get these thoughts about everyone who's ever done any wrong to him. I always start making a random list of names.

Rachel- She steals every solo, even the ones that are meant for other people. She always gets the spotlight and she never notices the hurt expression that crosses his face every time she insults his talent. She never sees the glaring he sends her when she snuggles up with Finn. She just never notices how much her existence hurts him.

Finn- He thinks that Kurt has forgiven him for the comments that had been thrown around in their bedroom. He doesn't notice the puppy dog eyes the tears swelling in Kurt's beautiful eyes as Finn relays the story of Burt and his recent journey to the sports store or their latest game bonding session. I know that it hurts Kurt that his dad and Finn are getting along so well. I know it hurts him more that neither of them notice it.

Shuester- He just passes up Kurt like he's nothing. Even after Kurt had joined the Cheerios to show Shuester that he could take center stage and be just as good as Berry. Kurt is still hurting from the whole Diva-Off thing. You can see it when Rachel comes in the choir room screaming that the song needs to be done for the next competition. Shuester won't allow her to sing it saying that it brought up to many issues, but it's clear that he doesn't feel like having another Diva-Off.

Karofsky- The dumpster dives and slushie facials were to much for the boy. He may look strong to everyone else, but I knew what it did to him. He would turn in on himself and basically be on autopilot for the rest of the day. The bitchy comments, the snarky looks, and the gestures that Kurt did were all because of him. It wasn't fair that this one guy could ruin his life so much. If I were Kurt, I would have jacked him against a wall by now. That's why I'm not Kurt though. I'm not soft and caring. I'm not fragile and weak. I am raw and powerful. And I will make Karofsky pay.

Mercedes- They're the best of friends, right? Wrong. She broke his window in his car because he didn't return the feelings she had for him. She told everyone about his crush on Finn. While that may have been obvious, he had sworn her to secrecy. He hated the fact that she got more solos than him, although, he'd never admit it. He had been so excited when they had both gotten a solo with that funk number. She had brushed off his praise though and told him he needed to work on his vocals. I don't think I've ever actually seen Kurt cry before, but I did that day.

Quinn- She used him. Plain as that. The second she suggested giving Rachel Berry a make-over, Kurt should have known no good come have come from that deal. The whole thing only brought him pain. I remember standing in that hallway as Finn and Quinn walked away together and the sad look in his eye and the pout on his face as he turned and gave Rachel a small wave. I don't think I've ever seen him more child like in all the years that I've known him.

Mike, Matt, Artie- I couldn't really think of specific things for the three of them. They all seem to be friends with Kurt, but they all shudder and look uncomfortable when Kurt makes some homosexual joke. I don't get it. They say it's all cool and that they respect him, but still shun his jokes? When Artie makes handicap jokes, we laugh. When Mike makes Asian jokes, we laugh. When Matt makes black jokes, we laugh. I don't get it. When we were working together on our mash-up as the boys group, those three shot down everyone of his suggestions. Finn and I said we should at least give them a chance, but they didn't do that. I just don't think they see the pain they cause him with the double standards.

Santana and Brittany- They don't even realize what they're doing. They are out and proud about fooling around together and the entire school excepts them. Again, it's more of a double standards type of thing. He just wants to understand. I feel so bad about all the stuff I used to do to him. I've learned my lesson though.

Me- I was the worst. I deserve to rot in the lowest circle of Hell for what I did to the kid. I thought Karofsky was bad? I was worse. Dumpster dives, slushie facials, derogatory words spray painted on his locker, vandalizing his car, and making anonymous phone calls to his dad telling him that his son was a fag. I know. I'm a complete douche bag. Now look at me. I'm a pansy wanting him to notice me... Well, there's only one way that'll happen. I'm going to rid him of all these people and make his life a better place.

* * *

I looked over at my clock. It's bright blue face mocked the dark feeling of my soul. Finally I focused and read the time: 7:30 p.m. Outside was dark and cold, a reflection of myself.

I decided that if I wanted to actually go through with what I was planning, I would need to act now before I backed out on myself again. I had always thought about doing this, but this time I was going to go through with this. I already had everything I needed to complete my mission. All I needed was the proper motivation music.

I dug under my bed until I found my box of CD from the nineties and early two thousands. I hadn't finished transferring all of my old music onto my iPod yet so I would have to use actual CD player tonight. It was okay though, I wouldn't need either of those things after tonight. After tonight, I wouldn't be around to use them.

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the names of the people I had listed in my head. I'd start with the top and just work my way down the list. I didn't know how I'd make it to all of these people before sun up, but I figured if it was Kurt, I'd do just abut anything.

It was now seven thirty in the morning and I sat in my truck waiting. I had long ago written him a note explaining everything and saying that I was sorry that I couldn't protect him from myself and everyone else. My hands were shaking. I couldn't tell from what though. It could have been the fact that I had just murdered eleven people with these hands. It could have been that I was running off five cups of coffee and adrenaline. Either way, I only had one shot and my hands were betraying me.

It was now eight and cars were starting to roll into the parking lot. Kurt's Navigator rolled in right at seven after eight. He was so predictable. I knew what would happen next. He would head to his locker and wait for Mercedes to show up.

Unfortunately, Mercedes wasn't available to chat this morning. She was laying on her bed staring up at her ceiling with a look of fear and confusion on her face. It had been so easy. All I had needed was the right amount of pressure and she had just stopped moving. I could feel her hands wrapping around my wrists in an attempt to pry me off. After a minute or two though, she had just let go.

I shook my head to clear it before clambering out of my truck. I must have looked a mess. Rolling into school in the same outfit as the day before, my eyes probably bloodshot, my whole body shaking from the mix of adrenaline and caffeine pulsing through my body. I had my hands in my pockets, keeping the Colt .45 securely hidden so that no one would run and get an adult before my plan was complete.

I walked up to his locker and took a good look at him. He was wearing those sinfully tight red skinny jeans and a vintage Rolling Stones shirt that looked like it was a size to small for him since it hung off his one shoulder. He topped it off with his ever famous black high heeled boots that seemed to make his legs even longer. I burned his image into my head before tapping him on the shoulder.

He turns and gives me small smile before questioning why I'm talking to him outside of Glee. I listen as he continues in about how we've never really talked to each other and that we don't that much about the other person. He says he wants to remedy that. He wants to get to know me if I'm willing to stop being such a bad ass and risk my reputation to hang around with him.

I can see it in his eyes. I'm his last real friend. I'm the only one left. Once I pull this trigger though, the only person he'll have if his dad. That's the only person who deserves to have the privilege to talk to Kurt. I'm convinced of that. I guess he was expecting an answer.

I step back putting more space between us and watched as his smile faded away. I felt the tears spring to his eyes at the pain I had caused him. I couldn't do anything to stop it. "Kurt... I'm so sorry." I pulled the note from earlier out of my pocket along with the gun.

His eyes were wide as I threw the note onto the ground in front of him and aimed the barrel of the weapon at my own head. At least he'd be safe from me now. I pulled the the trigger and the last thing I heard was his angelic voice calling out my name.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I picked up the note and shoved it in my pocket before calling for help. Of course the other students who had seen Noah pull the gun out and heard the shot were running around for their safety, but I called out anyways. I was so confused. This was so unlike Noah. I just didn't understand.

Once the police were called onto the scene, things began to settle down as the gunman was laying dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't tear myself away from the body. Even when the officer insisted that I had to go with him.

Eventually, they got me away. I was only hearing snippets of the conversations going on around me. Something about other kids murdered. Each one had a note near them. Each note said the same thing. _'All for you, Kurt.'_

A note was all I had left of Noah... I wondered... Pulling the note from my pocket, I began to read the scrawl that was Noah's handwriting. The more I read, the more I cried.

He thought he was doing me a favour. He thought he was clearing my life from the tormentors that made my very existence a living Hell. It was sweet... In a completely psychotic way. I read the note again.

_'Oh my love please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.'_

Flipping the paper over for any other writing from him, I found the victim list. A total of twelve people were written down, only eleven were crossed off. His name was the only one without a pen line scratching it out. It would stay like that forever though. No way was I crossing him out forever.


End file.
